


P.O.S - Rise's Carer

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [34]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise & maybe Naoto? They are both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Rise awakens in a strange place, unable to remember the past few months...





	P.O.S - Rise's Carer

Rise woke up in a mysterious lab, various wires on her body reading her pulse and a helmet and goggles are above her. She's strapped to a bed as she looks around weakly. As she sees the wires on her body, she shakes, panting.  
“Wh-What?” She questioned. “H-Hello...?”  
Believing to be in a hospital, she called out for the doctor when someone entered the room. They were wearing a long lab coat, revealing themselves to be Naoto... Or was it?  
“Rise, it's me.” Naoto said.  
“Naoto...? Thank goodness...” She smiled weakly. “Where am I?”  
“How are you feeling?” Naoto asked.  
“Weak. What's... Going on?” She questioned more.  
“Your body is healing...” Naoto explained. “The machines help show you what you want to see.”  
“Wh-What do you mean?” Rise asked.  
“A perfect world, where everything is fine.” Naoto said.  
“... I don't need that.” Rise looked down, trying to move.  
“Relax. You still need time to heal.” Naoto said concerned.  
She moved her hand against Rise’s cheek, though to Rise, her hand felt strange. It felt like plastic.  
“H-Huh?” Rise shook in fright. “Naoto?”  
“Oh Kujikawa... You must calm down.” Naoto grinned a little.  
Rise tried moving, groaning in pain.  
“You're not her!” Rise yelled in fright. “Wh-Where the hell am I?”  
“Don't struggle. I restrained you for a reason.” Naoto explained.  
“L-Let me go! Please!” Rise begged.  
“Why should I?” Naoto asked.  
“I... I need to be with Naoto. The real Naoto.” She replied.  
Naoto sighed, looking at her.  
“... Do you remember any of the past few months?” Naoto asked.  
“I... No...” Rise said in fear. “Why can't I...?”  
“The past few months, you've been in a mostly... Silent state.” Naoto explained.  
“Why?” Rise asked.  
Naoto then opened a window, revealing a massive green landscape with small town, various buildings and crops.  
“H-Huh...? Where am I?” She asked.  
“You are currently in my own man made town I like to call... Freedom.” Naoto replied.  
Rise gasped.  
“Let me explain, a few months back, you showed up here, in a... Zombie-like state. You were shaved bald, barely spoke, and dehydrated.” Naoto explained.  
“The hell... Happened to me?!” Rise’s eyes widened.  
“Bringing up names either brought you repeating the name, or tears running down your face.” Naoto continued. “I've been your... Healer. I've taught you speaking skills, cared for you, everything. I hooked you up to this bed because a few days ago you began violently twitching.”  
Rise blinked, trying to remember, though she couldn’t.  
“But... I could do all that. I was with Naoto a while ago... Being... Myself.” Rise questioned.  
“These wires read your vitals, and the helmet and goggles were to entertain you.” Naoto concluded.  
Rise looked up at the devices sighing.  
“I... I don't need entertaining.” She replied.  
“They made you smile, and you kept saying Naoto over and over while wearing them.” Naoto smiled.  
“I...” She faced Naoto. “... Thank you.”  
“Now then, if you promise not to attack me, I'll free the restraints, and show you around.” Naoto smiled.  
Rise nodded as Naoto freed her from her restraints. Rise sat up weakly, crying softly.  
“I... I want to be with my friends again. With Naoto.” Rise cried softly.  
“Are you hungry?” Naoto asked.  
Rise shook her head, questioning who this person was standing in front of her.  
“There's a closet on your left, full of clothes.” Naoto pointed. “I’ll help you up.”  
She grabbed Rise gently, helping her to her feet. Rise’s legs wobbled, holding onto Naoto tight.  
“Thanks.” She said.  
“I... Do you want time alone, or do you need anything?” Naoto asked, smiling.  
“I... Who are you?” Rise questioned. “If you’re not Naoto...”  
“I'm Naoto's Shadow.” The Naoto introduced herself.  
Rise gasped, trying to summon her Persona, only to fall to the ground. Shadow Naoto helped her up.  
“Y-Your her Shadow! I'm... In the TV World then!” Rise yelled.  
“Yes.” Shadow Naoto nodded.  
“O-Oh no! I-I have gotta get out of...” Rise gulped as Shadow Naoto held her tight.  
“Calm down.” Shadow Naoto commanded. “Deep breaths... Deep breaths...”  
“What... What the hell happened to me?” She cried.  
“I do not know.” Shadow Naoto replied. “But let me fully heal you. I can help you.”  
“Why would you...?” Rise asked, looking into Shadow Naoto’s eyes.  
“I’ve taken care of you for this long.” Shadow Naoto said. “I have and I still do enjoy looking after you.”  
Rise was stunned for words. From her experience, Shadow’s weren’t this friendly apart from Teddie. Rise didn’t know how to answer as Shadow Naoto started to lead her out of the room.  
“Come on. I’ll cook you something nice.” Shadow Naoto smiled.  
“O-Okay...” Rise nodded, unable to believe what was happening.  
For now, Rise could only try to think how she got to Shadow Naoto. Where she was in the TV World and why Shadow Naoto was so nice to her? Why she was her carer?  



End file.
